enchanted
by lain02
Summary: remember when you have this crush, and you thought you love him? the way your eyes easily knows where he is? well, this story is all about that. with a litle twist! T for language... err i think?


hey guys! i just want to post this story for all readers out there who can relate! ^^

i also dedicate this to my friends who miss how it feels to have a crush in the same class! hahaha

that's all! i don't own gakuen alice!

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I saw him. Gosh, what's the word?<p>

Enchanted.

Yes. I was enchanted to meet my prince. The way he smiles, the way he's so gentle and kind and handsome and he's so artistic and the way he runs and the way he looks so hot in P.E. and how he smells and and-

Okay stop. Too much details.

The thing is, for three years, ever since first year, I really really love him! Duh. Isn't it obvious? But hotaru, my best friend, told me that it's just an _"infatuation"_ and I don't even know what that word means! I'm fourteen years old and I don't even know how to find x in this equation:

x+(2x-5x)= 90-2x(43+2)

and come on! I mean, they keep on finding x ever since they first invented suicide- I mean math! Haven't they found x yet?

For many years, find x, find x! Fudge, x can you please come out now? And stop our misery!

Well, anyway, back to the topic, for three years I love him, and still, nobody knows about it! Ha! Beat that! I'm soo good man, so good! Let's do the mikan happy dance!

Woot woot!

…

…

Yeah, but that was before i met his best friend: _Hyuuga._

* * *

><p>I'll tell you the recap:<p>

Last day of june. Fudge, I'll never forget that day.

It was lunch time, and most of our classmates are outside, goofing around the corridors. So it leaves me, doing my own business and the other boys, sleeping in a corner (hotaru went to the washroom). I am just drawing when I heard the door open. I don't know why, but suddenly, it feels like my eyes are magnetized to that direction.

Because right there at the doorway, smiling and shining, is my prince~

Ruka nogi.

He steps inside, and fudge, we have eye contact! Then he smiles and walks toward me! my heart started bouncing and jumping with joy! And I could feel my face burning up! His blonde hair and smiling azure eyes looks so perfect! Kyaaa!

Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Here he comes! Act composed mikan….. that's right. Like hotaru… okay. Pretend that you don't see him-

"Hi." He made the first move! My prince's talking to me!

The thing here is, yeah we've been classmates for three years so you could call it destiny or fate~ but we don't talk to other that much. We just have eye contact and smile at each other while my knees tremble with joy, then that's it. You would think that 'ah! Mikan chan is soo happy! She's been classmates with him for three years already!' yeah, I am. But, for this third year?

I'm as happy as a block of wood, which got shredded into a million pieces and got burned.

"H-hey…" I mutter as I look up at his charming face. Gosh, what's happening to me? I don't act like this when I'm around him! Yeah, inside I do but on the outside, I manage to stay calm! What the heck?

"Uh.. Sakura san.. I k-kinda forgot what's our homework for chemistry and all so if you don't mind-"

"I have notes! Wanna see them?" I offer happily. He then shows his smile and says,

"okay!"

I could be melting by now!

'_Now where is that notebook? Hmm…gosh where is it? I know I placed it here somewhere!'_

"Umm.. do you need help sakura san?" Nogi san crouches beside me. I felt myself sigh. '_sakura-_san_…'_

"I can't find my notebook-"

"Is this it?" He looks at me kinda funny and holds up a green notebook for me to see.

"Uh yeah! Where did you find it?" We both stand up.

Didn't I tell you before that I wasn't quite happy this year?

"Duh. It's under your chair, baka." It's because of the guy who ruins the moment _everytime_.

"Are you that blind?" The guy beside nogi san smirks and ruffles his raven like hair while his crimson eyes shows amusement. Meet natsume hyuuga, a transferee student and

Nogi san's best friend.

"Natsume! Stop teasing!" Nogi san quickly defends me.

He defended me. Oh fudge~

"Tch. It doesn't matter anyways. She's boring. C'mon." He mocks as I glare at him.

"I'll just return the notebook to you later sakura san!" Nogi san smiles and waves at me.

Now i can feel butterflies in my tummy! fudge!

Hyuuga is such a killer joy. i mean, ruining our moment with each other!

I saw them walk towards their seats, while ruka whispers something to natsume. then natsume smirked, as ruka punched him jokingly with his face... blushing?

Wait. He blushed..?

Ruka nogi _blushed_?

Wahh! maybe maybe he has someone he likes already! And Hyuuga's teasing him about it! (Hmm... not actually teasing...? I never see him _that_ interactive, even with Nogi san...) and Nogi san will ask her to be his girlfriend and they'll get married and they'll life happily ever after!

Now my life's ruined!

Ruinded i tell you!

...

...

_sigh_

There goes my chance with my prince. And it's all because of the devil beside him! Curse you Hyuugaaaaa!

* * *

><p>hope you guys like it! please review! :)<p> 


End file.
